


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Baby Boy Lee Taeyong, Fallout:New Vegas References, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, New Vegas, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, The Strip, Work In Progress, doctor taeil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Moon Taeil, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny





	Untitled

**5:15 PM**

"Hey Taeyong,can you do me a favor?"

Taeyong nodded and walked over to Taeil."Yes sir,what is it?"He asked and Taeil gestured to almost empty medicine cabinets."We'e almost out of morphine."He said."Do you mind going on a quick supply run to get us some?"Taeyong nodded."Yes sir,I can do that." 


End file.
